


Morning Explorations

by monophobian



Series: Drabbles [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Body Worship, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 13:36:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9899522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monophobian/pseuds/monophobian
Summary: Waking up next to Kisame was a unique experience for Sakura, but with the time alone to contemplate their recent shift in relationship, she takes the time to explore him.Shameless (and I really do mean shameless) smut.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [goddamnitaisha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddamnitaisha/gifts).



> This is a prize from a giveaway I hosted on tumblr. She requested KisaSaku smutty goodness that worshipped Kisame for the hunk of man he is. I had fun with this one. :)
> 
> Some background: we have a verse established where Sakura, Sasuke, Itachi, and Kisame are in a poly relationship, but Sakura and Kisame don't get along. This is set the morning after their first hookup.

Morning brought a new light – it always did. Sakura was long used to her thoughts throughout the day accumulating together in her dreams, often shedding different perspectives and ideas. Those quiet moments of light sleep just before waking were ones she’d come to treasure. Some mornings, the revelations were uplifting; others taught her where she still had room to grow, room to improve, and actions to apologize for.

That particular morning, though, gave her more than the usual of things to consider. Maybe that was due to the warm body next to her, or the bed she so rarely slept on, or the changing events of the day before. Yesterday morning, she had woken in Sasuke’s arms, eager to see Itachi over breakfast, and a certain, unexplained distaste for Hoshigaki. This morning though, it was Kisame she was curled next to, Kisame she was excited to spend the day with, and the habit of only speaking his surname a forgotten thought.

A moment to wake up, arms over her head, toes pointed, knees straight, and back arching in a wonderful stretch of used muscles. The spar had been strenuous; one she hadn’t been able to enjoy in a long time. Sparing against either Uchiha was always more mental than physical, trying to see their plans and strategies and using her own strengths to stop them in their tracks. Sparring against Kisame? Physical strength against physical strength, _finally_ being able to let her muscles loose and fists fly and hit and be hit and feel the pain in her knuckles, the use of her shoulders, and the throbbing bruises he’d left on her own skin.

It was perfect.

There were very few people that could offer her such an experience. Shishou the obvious choice, but training opportunities with her were few and far between now. Naruto was another, his chakra allowing him to take the hits – but he never returned them. It had been a long source of frustration that he would pull his own attacks on her. The lingering ache in those muscles was delicious, as well as other muscles used and stretched on Kisame when the fight proved to rile more than just her blood. Her hips ached, finally tested and thoroughly fucked and as a smile grew on her face, she realized she couldn’t wait to do it again.

Arms returning to her side and legs folding back up and around his, her attention finally turned to one of the owners of the bed she was lying in. The months of living with him had gotten her used to the blue of his skin, no longer as jarring as it once was. Hair wonderfully mussed from both her fingers and the pillow, muscles lying exposed from the dark gray sheet carelessly draped over his waist, eyes closed, brows lax, and not a single care on his peaceful face.

Kisame wasn’t beautiful, she’d learned to realize. Even relaxed in sleep, his jaw was square and strong, cut along and paired with high cheekbones that boasted gills. His nose straight and broad, eyebrows prominent with a tendency to appear brooding should he wish, and when he smiled, pointed teeth boasted aggression. Every inch of his appearance was masculine, made and bred for strength and survival and a perfect contrast to the effortless elegance of the Uchiha bloodline.

No, Kisame was not beautiful, Sakura considered as one palm glided over the expanse of his chest, but that didn’t make him any less attractive. Her palm found the dip of his sternum, pectorals stark and defined on his broad structure. Supported by cut shoulders and bulging arms, how easily he could lift and toss her, something she found as arousing as most found kisses along one’s neck. Fingers roved down, between abs and along obliques until she traced the cut line of his hip peeking out of the sheet.

As tempted as she was to continue under the sheet, her hand instead coasted over to his mirroring hip and worked its way up, slowly taking in the sheer muscle mass he carried on his body.

Oh, how _different_ he was. Bulk and strength over speed and agility, a far cry from either Uchiha. This man worked hard for his form and took pride in his physique and Sakura had the passing thought that to ignore such work and devotion would be a waste. Propping herself up on one elbow, she continued her perusal up the length of his torso until her fingers danced over his clavicle, enjoyment purely feminine at the large expanse of his shoulders.

The markings high on his arms were just that – markings mirroring the ones on his cheeks so similar to the gills found on a shark. The skin was completely smooth she found, as she trailed down the lines of one arm. Over each ‘gill’, and then into the first dip marking the start of his bicep, down until her hand flit over his forearm and then back up.

Movement in her peripheral caught her attention, shadows playing out over the sheet. Glancing up at him told her his eyes were still closed, breath still even, and heartrate still calm. Teeth sank into her bottom lip as she entertained her next thought, hand already beginning its journey down his torso once more. Over muscle again, down the flat plane below his navel, pushing down the sheet until it was draped only over powerful thighs.

She’d gotten a look at his cock the day before as he was standing over her and playing her with his fingers, but her sight had simply been on it. The cut line following his hips was beautiful, simply begging to be touched as it drew the eye down to meticulously manicured hair. Dark blue, slightly darker than the hair on his head and shortly trimmed, she found delight in the discovery that while it was coarse, it wasn’t prickly. Laying her palm flat, slowly stroking over the hair, her gaze was finally drawn to the growing length of his cock.

Even half-hard, he was large, thick and pliant as his cock twitched under her soft ministrations. Another glance up at his face to ensure he was still asleep and then the tip of her index danced a line over the heavy sac underneath. More delight at another twitch, and then fascination mixed with not a little bit of arousal as it slowly filled. Her finger stroked again, over and over until he was completely hard, his cock lying between hip bones, long and thick and proud and every bit as mouthwatering as it had been the first time she saw it.

Slowly, oh so slowly, her finger slid up, starting at the base and following the straight line up to the thick, fleshy tip. She traced him around until curiosity couldn’t be stopped and she dipped the very tip along his slit. Back down, along the ridge of his head, and then trailing over the sides as she palmed that cock once more. Still, her fingers couldn’t wrap completely around it, couldn’t touch as a loose grip slid down to the base and back up again. Her core clenched at the sight, memories of this very girth stretching her walls and fucking utter pleasure into her fueling her growing arousal further.

“Having fun, Princess?” came a low growl, husky from sleep and arousal and not entirely surprising. Oh, how that voice danced over her, a sensual caress over her skin as her hand slid up his shaft again.

Her smile answered him first, cheeky and knowing and mischievous as she turned sparkling emerald eyes toward him. “Absolutely,” came her earthy purr, elbow pushing her body up and hand leaving his cock so she could taste his lips in a soft, chaste kiss.

It didn’t remain chaste, not when his arm slid around her waist and pulled her close, his tongue seeking out to stroke along hers. Slow and sweet, still speaking of the slumber he was coming out of as calloused thumb caressed idle circles over the small of her back.

The slide of skin on skin distracted her. Kisame, being the opportunist he was proving to be, used that moment to pull her over him, muscled thighs falling on either side of his waist and breasts pressed against his chest as he further deepened their kiss.

Her moan broke out then, low and throaty as the very muscles she’d been exploring were suddenly under her. Such raw power caged between her knees was heady. As soon as their kiss broke, she pushed herself up to look down at the man still lying on the bed.

Oh, he was gorgeous. Fire dancing in his eyes as he looked over her sitting on top of him, but she couldn’t hardly pay attention to her own nudity. Not when her hands were tiny splayed over his chest, muscles poised against the soft skin of her thighs, and the tip of his hard length brushing against one of her cheeks. His hands were coasting up her body, following the curve of her waist and thumbs brushing over the sides of her breasts, but she still paid him no heed. Not when she wanted to follow off her previous explorations with her tongue.

First another kiss, bending over to fit their lips together again as rose to her knees. Another kiss, a swipe of her tongue over his lips and so careful not to cut herself on his teeth and then she was nibbling down his jaw. Mouthing over the strong tendons of his neck, feeling his pulse against her tongue, and tasting the vibrations of his groan. So hot, so incredibly hot, as her tongue found his clavicle. Over and over, tasting his skin, sprinkling dark marks along his chest on her downward trek, she couldn’t get enough of him.

One leg nudged his apart before she settled between them when she kissed the top of his abdomen. She laid against the bedding, green eyes finding amber and speaking of her lust. She wanted him, she’d wanted him for much longer than she would have ever allowed herself to admit. The day before had been a taste, the start, and a perfect introduction. But now, she wanted to be intimately acquainted with his body; she wanted to know the places to kiss, touch, and stroke, and she wanted to watch him writhe under her instead.

Her tongue was adamant in following the same path as her fingers, first dipping along the line of his hip. His cock nudged her chin, pressed along her jaw, but she ignored it. Ignored it as her tongue swiped along his balls and his hand slowly fit itself through pink strands. He made no move to control her, though, fingers simply looking for a connection and she rewarded him by licking that line up his cock before sucking the head into her mouth.

He was _divine_. Heavy on her tongue, lips stretched around his thick girth, she already knew once wouldn’t be enough. Watching him react to her mouth was too alluring. His fingers clenched around her hair, gripping in response, but he still made no move to alter her movements. The muscles of his jaw jumped and she found herself determined to pull out more than just that.

Tongue teased the slit, savoring all the taste she could get out of him before taking more into her mouth. A mixture between hard suction and the fluttering of her tongue and the first sound broke out of him, a low grown, breathy and soft as she took more of him in. There was still room for both her hands on his cock when the head nudged the back of her throat, but she wasted no time summoning chakra. Suppressing the reflex was easy, but it didn’t work.

She pressed once, feeling the burn as his girth rejected the idea before pulling back. Her hands swept up, sliding saliva up and down and then around the head. He was back in her mouth, a slow, steady rhythm being built as she wrung more groans and grunts from him. His sounds were so sexy, raw and honest and not the slightest bit bashful and when she channeled a vibrating thrum of chakra along her tongue, his groan spilt out loud in three disconnected syllables of her name.

When his hand finally did use its grip to control her movements, it was to pull her up and off his cock. A light pressure so careful not to cause pain until she crawled back up the expanse of his body and he could capture her lips in another kiss. His large hand cupped her head and angled her for his kiss and she was lost in his taste before feeling his fingers dipping in to test her wetness.

Her moan was answer enough, hips moving to align the first finger and sink down, so slick and hot and tight around him. The exploration of his body had kept her arousal at bay, but the first touch from him sparked a fire she couldn’t ignore. He had three fingers in her with his free hand reaching for the nightstand before she pulled back, her hand finding and stopping his.

“I want to feel you,” she insisted, lacing her fingers in one hand while pulling off the other.

“ _Sakura_ —” His jaw jumped, eyes dropping down her body to where she was positioned over his length before moving back up. “Is it a safe day?”

Her free hand flit down his body to grasp the base of his cock and angle it up. “I’m a medic,” she answered simply, teasing them both as she slipped him between her folds. “We have our own form of birth control.”

His hand squeezed her fingers while his free one found the curve of her waist. “And you didn’t feel like telling me this yesterday?” came a husky jest.

“Nope.” Her smile was wicked. “You had me distracted, if I remember correctly.”

His answering groan was enough for her.

Her small hand anchored him while his large ones gripped her hips. Tongue swiping over bottom lip as she met his gaze before sinking down. Slowly his head entered first, steadily making way for the rest of him. The slide was exquisite as she stretched around him, slick pouring from her as nerves sparked and once again, she felt a small wave of surprise when her hips hit his and he was fully seated within her.

For a long moment, she didn’t move – _couldn’t_ move as her head fell back and eyes slid shut and a long, satisfied moan filled the room. “ _Fuck_ , Kisame,” she breathed, finally looking down at him, “you feel so _good_.”

She was answered by a crooked grin showing the right flash of teeth and lust burning in his eyes. His hands squeezed her hips then, lifting her up easily and sliding her back down. Hands caught her balance on his chest at the movement and she couldn’t help but moan again. He got two more in before she took back her control, knees anchoring on either side of his hips to ride him.

It was slow at first, her core worshiping the length filling it so perfectly and then gradually picked up. The first time had been about her, about them connecting, and about what he could give her. This time, Sakura was determined to make it about him.

She rode him, finding the right speed and perfect angle that had words of appreciation spilling out in between his groans. His hands didn’t stay in one spot, coasting up her body to cup her breast, fingers tweaking her nipples to pull out moans and sighs from her, and then he pulled her down and captured her in another kiss.

Hips rising and falling, fucking him thoroughly, she sucked on his tongue before stroking it, so similar to the treatment she gave his cock. She sank her teeth gently into his bottom lip when one hand slid down her back to grip her ass and a sharp cry left her when he used that grip to thrust up into her.

“That’s it,” he growled in her ear before thrusting up into her again. He took over her rhythm, slowly pulling out before snapping his hips hard back in, each time causing a cry to fall from her lips. “More. I want to hear you.”

 Sakura gave him what he wanted, letting her sounds loose in the room as they continued. A litany of praises came after a particularly pleasurable change in the angle – all centered around his cock and his girth and just how perfect it felt in her. As her words continued, his rhythm broke until they were both moving and dancing, chasing the release they’d tasted the day before.

She had initially wanted to watch him come, watch the pleasure dance up his body as he emptied himself into her. With each stroke of his cock hitting nerves that made her see stars, Sakura had to put that thought to the side. One day, she’d pin him down and ride him until he couldn’t move, but right then, he felt too good for her to put off her own pleasure. Thrust after thrust with the brush of his hands over the right areas of her body, all enhanced as his grunts and groans and words and her name on his tongue covered her in an erotic caress until finally, she couldn’t hold any longer.

Hips slammed down on his, her core milking his cock in a full body clench as the spiral inside her exploded. Her back bowed then, all senses in her body focused on the hard length her muscles were wrapped around and distantly, she heard her cry echo in the room. The first wave powerful as it took over her, and then the second wave shocking with each one of his thrusts. Hard and jarring, frantic until he slammed her hips down on him and marked the pulsing of his cock with a moan that crawled and settled into his corner of her heart.

Throbbing, flooding her with warmth, and grip on her hips bruising until they finally relaxed, she managed to watch the last of his orgasm ebb away with hers. Fingers squeezed lightly once more before pulling her down and her lips were on his before they knew it.

Slow and drugging, sated in their movements before she gave him one last squeeze and enjoyed his groan on her tongue and finally pulled off his softened cock. Her legs couldn’t manage much more than that and she let herself collapse on his chest. “If that’s how it always is—”

“—you’re never leaving this bed.”

Her smile was wide and full of butterflies dancing in her heart at his tone. “Good morning.”

His arms moved around her back and she felt his nose nuzzling into her hair. “If that’s your version of a ‘good morning,’ I’m going to move you into this room permanently.”

A giggle, purely feminine and not one she releases easily, answered him then and she arched up to kiss him once more. “You can always move into mine.”

“Tempting.”

“Well if you’d rather I didn’t—” Her tease was cut off with an _oof_ when she hit the mattress, his frame moving quickly until he was on all fours above her.

“I don’t think I said anything like that, Princess.” His growl matched his knowing smile and lustful eyes as they drifted down her body. “Are you sore?”

“Absolutely not.”

His grin turned positively lethal. “Good.”


End file.
